Harvest Moon Naruto Edition
by Awesomoisawesome
Summary: After revealing his secret to his friends and having them disown him, Naruto leaves to start a new life as a farmer in the Flower Bud Village. Story is about Naruto's life as he gets used to the changes that his new profession creates. NaruHinaMaria
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon: Naruto Edition

By Awesomoisawesome

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto or Harvest Moon 64

Summary: Naruto's generation learns about the Kyuubi and they shun him. Tried of his lonely life Naruto asked Jiraiya for help and Jiraiya gives Naruto his farm in Flower Bud Village. Will he be able to enjoy a farmer's life or will something go terribly wrong... Naru/Hina/Marie there might be future pairing.

Warning: If you haven't played Harvest Moon 64, please try and find a copy. If you can't then it will be okay, it's still going to be a great story. This story starts when everyone is sixteen except team Gai who are seventeen. Sasuke has already come back too and Sakura didn't know his secret. Sorry about the sadness in chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Unbearable

Life for Naruto Uzumaki was unbearable. Yes unbearable was the only word to explain the unspeakable lonely feelings he had now. He had been a sucker, he believed in the impossible. For this he now has no one except a few precious people left. Sure it's not bad to trust people but he truly thought they would look pass his dark secret and love him no matter what, it hurt knowing that this wasn't true.

The Konoha 12 were in Naruto's apartment, he had asked them to meet him there because he had something to tell them. Tsunade had been pressuring him to tell them his secret because she thought they would accept him and he could truly be happy. He was nervous about it but Tsunade had finally gave up and made it a mission for him. While he waited for them, he gave himself a peep talk. Telling himself that it will be okay and course they would accept him was the only thing that made him feel better.

"What are we doing here Naruto?" asked Sakura who was getting pissed, she had things to do and didn't want to spend the whole day with him. Most of the other people felt the same way. There was only one person to be truly happy to be there and it was Hinata.

It was like a dream come true, her Naruto-kun had invited her to his apartment. It wasn't perfectly romantic with everyone there but it was a start. She had been waiting so long to be with Naruto and she had a good feeling about this.

"I...I...I have something to tell you guys..." Even though Naruto believed that they would accept him, it still was hard to tell them your biggest and darkest secret that you have been keeping from them all your life.

"Come on dumbass what is it? We don't want to be waiting all day." cried Kiba, he had plans to get Hinata on a date for the day and thought she would say yes.

"Yes, Naruto what youthful thing do you have to tell us, My friend." said Lee as he slunk an arm around Naruto's shoulder. Normally this would annoy any person but this simple act of friendship was all Naruto needed to find the courage he had.

"I have a secret I have been hiding all my life and I think it's time to tell you." Naruto had been thinking of the best way to start off this conversion for the pass six weeks, ever since Tsunade gave him the mission.

"We already know you like ramen, Dobe." said Sasuke. With that everyone in the room burst into laughter. It hurt to feel like you couldn't be serious with your friends or at least that was what it felt like to Naruto as he looked down sadly for a brief moment. No he wouldn't show them his true sadness, he promised he would never show anyone that.

Hinata didn't laugh, she was the only one. She saw Naruto's face in that brief moment of sadness, right before he pulled on his mask of happiness. It pained her to see this, it pained her to see her Naruto suffering just because these bastards wouldn't be concerned about his feelings

"Shut up everybody, he has something to tell us!" screamed Hinata, everyone looked at her because they all knew Hinata never ever raised her voice let alone say shut up. To say the least it got everyone to be quiet.

Naruto was stunned, he never knew Hinata could be so loud. "Like I was saying...do you guys remember what happen sixteen years ago?" he was getting nervous now.

Everyone started to pay attention now, they had no idea what Naruto was going to say. At first more than half of them expected Naruto to tell them he was really a girl, but now this was out the window.

"What do you mean...just the Kyuubi incident is the only thing I can think of." said Shikamaru. For a genius he had an idea where this was going but he prayed to god that it wasn't true.

"The Fourth...he couldn't kill the Kyuubi...so..." Naruto couldn't get any farther without hearing a 'what' and a 'no' and a 'yeah right what's this guy smoking'. They had all been told that the Fourth killed the Kyuubi with a forbidden technique so it was obvious to them that Naruto was lying just to get attention.

"Everyone, Naruto is trying to tell us something. Let's listen please." said Choji. He hated how everyone just accused Naruto for lying. He was there friend no matter what and Choji believed he deserved more respect.

"Yosh! Guys this isn't youthful, we must give Naruto support because telling us this isn't easy." said Lee. They decided to be quiet and listen because the quicker Naruto got done the more time they had for themselfs. Most of them seemed so selfish it was a wonder they came at all

"Thanks guys," Naruto looked at Lee, Choji, and Hinata. They seemed to care a lot more than the others, "He didn't have much of a choice so he sealed it in a new born child..." This was hard and the looks they were giving him were so close to cold that he didn't what to finish.

Naruto lifted up his shirt, and started to mold chakra. All he heard was gasped, it hurt to see the looks of fear on their faces. "He sealed it within me..." Naruto finished, as the last word was said his carefully placed mask of happiness slipped revealing his sadness.

The reactions were different, Hinata, Lee, Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru looked away from Naruto and had a looks of sadness and regret on their faces. Sakura and Ino cringed back in fear and hate, with the same eyes as the villagers had. Kiba started to growl and Akamaru joined him. Shino, and Neji looked slightly angry but it was hard to tell. Tenten looked at him with disgust and anger. Everyone of their families had lost someone because of the Kyuubi, it hurt to see a reminder of it.

"Get-t-t away from us you monster!" screamed Sakura. She had no idea how bad that felt to Naruto as he visibly cringed. He thought she would of accepted him, he thought someone would look at him with the same eyes as before. Could he really have been that gullible?

"Stay away from us you demon!" screamed Kiba and Ino. With that everyone left in a hurry. Naruto curled up into a ball and started to cry on the floor. The pain it was unimaginable, he could hardly bare it. He fell asleep when he ran out of tears, and laid there for the rest of the week.

The month passed by slowly for Naruto. Sakura and Ino had told every single person in their generation by the end of the day he had told them. Now he got the cold stares from everyone. After the first few days, Naruto gave up going outside and just sat in his apartment alone. He spent most of his time trying to kill himself but the dumb fox healed him too quickly. Soon he stopped trying and just laid in bed for days on end. All his senseis tried to talk to him and cheer him up, but it didn't work. Soon they gave up too and stopped coming around. Jiraiya was the only one who wouldn't leave Naruto and he visited everyday.

One day, Jiraiya stopped by with some ramen. It was the day he caught Naruto cutting his wrist. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and gave Naruto the one thing he needed. A hug, it was a father and son type of hug but it let Naruto cry on Jiraiya's shoulder. Naruto cried and screamed, "Why, just let me die! Please have mercy on me."

After a few moments Naruto calmed down and he looked Jiraiya in the eye. "I can't stand it anymore, Jiraiya...I just can't deal with the loneliness..." Naruto looked so sad it broke Jiraiya's heart. Jiraiya had always seen Naruto as the son he never had. He had to do something about this, he couldn't just let Naruto suffer anymore.

He reached into his pack, to get a kunai. Jiraiya planned to let Naruto rest finally. However when he felt around he found a strange piece of paper he had on him. It was a deed to a farm, he used to go there when he traveled the world. It healed his homesick heart and it was without a doubt one of the friendliest villages he had ever seen. He had forgotten about it all this time, just maybe this was what Naruto needed to be happy.

"Hey Naruto...I've got an idea. Pack up your stuff and meet me at Tsunade's office." said Jiraiya as he walked out the door. Naruto was surprised but figure it was worth a try at least. _'Better than trying to kill myself all day' _thought Naruto as he walked into his bedroom.

Tsunade was up to her neck in paperwork, it had been a busy week for the village of Konoha. There were thousands of needless forms to be filled out that day and it wasn't her cup of tea to do it. It was the one of the down sides about being the most powerful person in the village. She really needed sake or a nap, it didn't matter which one came first.

She was half way done with most of her daily work when Jiraiya rushed in. He looked like he had an idea, a very deranged idea. "What do you want...Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade as she stared at him. From the tone in her voice, he knew she didn't feel like being messed with today.

"I'm taking Naruto far away from this horrible village," he said in a somberly tone. She was shocked to say the least, but she understood. Ever since she found Naruto crying in his house she knew this day would come. Over the weeks, the guilt had been eating her alive. No matter what people called him, she would always and forever call him her family.

"I see...where are you taking him?" Tsunade was hoping he would tell her so she could at least visit him, but she knew that would be dangerous. The council were already planning to execute Naruto the first chance they got. They would demand that she told them where he was.

"You know I won't tell you, but he will be safe and I think he might be happy..." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Naruto walked in his usually manner, and that was what drove Tsunade into tears. She loved the boy and hated to see him at so artificial, almost as if he were the greatest actor in the world. Every time she saw him like this, it made her wonder if she ever really knew the real Naruto.

"Why are you crying Baa-chan?" asked Naruto as he walked over to her and held her. He hated when people cried, especially when it is one of his precious people.

"I'm sorry Naruto...I haven't been there for you...I'm just so sorry," she let everything she had been holding in for the past month spill out. It hurt her greatly to see Naruto without any true happiness in his eyes. She desperately wanted to take back that mission and forget it ever happen.

Almost as if he could read her mind, he looked at her with the saddest smile she had ever seen and said, "It's better this way...they would of never accepted me." Jiraiya could feel the tears in his eyes as he heard those words. He knew he had to take Naruto away from this place that day, Jiraiya prayed to God that he wasn't too late to save Naruto's soul.

After awhile, Jiraiya and Naruto left the office to go to the gates. Tsunade told them she could give him a few days before anyone came after him. Naruto knew that he would become a missing-nin, but he didn't care. A life of hiding was greater than the measly existence he had now.

As they walked towards the gates, it started to rain. It was a slight drizzle but it created a mood of pure sorrow and misery. Naruto started to think about all he was leaving, it wasn't much but there were some good things in this hateful village. Eating ramen with Iruka at Ichiraku, watching the sunset on the Hokage monument, and bothering Tsunade were just a few things he would miss. Maybe this would be a new start and have a better ending than his last life.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked back only once as they walked out for the last time. Jiraiya had decided to leave and not come back. He was getting old and he wanted to travel the world more. That wouldn't be possible if he stayed there and let himself rot. Only one thought went through Naruto's head as he saw Konoha for the last time, it was about damn time.

Sorry about this story starting so sad. I am trying to flex my writing muscle and try to get as sad as possible to properly set it as a very sad dramatic story with hints of happiness and a good ending. Plus I was in a mood to play Harvest Moon. This story will have quite a few happy moments and even sadder ones later on. If you don't like it and you want something longer, with a bit more story with it. Try Hinata's New Life or if you need comedy try Kinky Jack Spicer's Crazy Ninja Plan. Very good stories or at least in my opinion they are very good. Check my profile to get to them and leave reviews please. The more reviews I get the faster and better done my work gets. This Story and Kinky Jack hopefully make up for my long absent. Always check my profile for daily updates and info on future chapters.

Only read if you care about Hinata's New Life and want to know what is in store for the future

Expect Hanabi's New Dilemma to come out soon, as soon as Hinata's New Life is done. It will go like this Hinata's New Life, Hanabi's New Dilemma, Sasuke's New Ways, Sakura's New Desire, and Naruto's New Dream. I plan to call it the New Chronicles and it will be at least 300,000 words. I have come up with a plot for each one and just like Hinata's, the story doesn't always revolve around the character it's named after, it just means what the story is mostly about. Hanabi's New Dilemma will revolve around Naruto's new obsession with her and the mystery about her teammates' death by Itachi's hands. Please don't complain about the morality of these stories as they are just stories and have no influence from my opinions or my life style except for the fact that I love the Naruto and Hinata coupling and HATE Sakura with a passion. In fact I am a modest baptist teenage boy with strong beliefs of what is right in the world. I just believe that people need to remember that these are just stories and it is disturbing to learn that some people can't tell the difference between the written stories we Fanfic writers create and the real world. After each story, there will be a special rewritten version and hopeful I will have corrected all the mistakes that were in each chapter. Plus the writing will clearer and hopefully nicer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon: Naruto Edition

By Awesomoisawesome

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto or Harvest Moon 64

Chapter 2: Beginnings

The Sun was shining brightly for the two renegades as they left their old home. It had been several weeks since they started and already the journey across the world had been long and difficult, with few rest stops. Naruto was getting antsy and had no idea were they were going. But anywhere would be better than his old life, he figured.

"Ero-sennin, where are we going anyways?" asked Naruto as they crossed a bridge that lead out of the land of wind, into the unknown for Naruto. Directions were never his strong suit, but he figured that they had traveled farther than ninjas normally go. Wasn't Suna at the edge of the world and they pass that place weeks ago.

"Oh... We're leaving the shinobi world and starting a new life." that was what he would always say when Naruto asked where they were going. It didn't make much sense to Naruto since he figure the whole world had shinobis. He was getting tired of the half ass answer and wanted to know what was going on.

"I know that! But were are we going to start this new life?" Jiraiya looked uneasy, he didn't know if Naruto would like to be a farmer. It was an extreme change in lifestyles, but he might as well get over it. They would be there in a few days.

"Fine Naruto... We're going to a little town called Flower Bud Village." Naruto was confused at first. Why wouldn't he just say that in the first place, it didn't sound so bad, maybe a little girly, but who cared.

"So we're going to the Hidden Flower Bud Village, why didn't you just say so?" Naruto started to walk away, whistling a tune he made up. Jiraiya just shook his head, _'It's going to be a long lifetime...'_

"Naruto, we're not going to a hidden village. The Flower Bud Village is just a small farming town. I'm betting they haven't even heard of Ninjas, let alone seen any." Truthfully, the Flower Bud Village was in fact a safe haven for missing-nin to go and get some rest. Jiraiya had a feeling that was the case but didn't worry about that too much. The town was small and uneventful, too peaceful to do any harm.

"WHAT! But what am I going to do there?" Naruto had figure he would still be a ninja, except he would only do small D ranked missions to survive. He had no idea how to be a farmer, he only knew how to kill things, not grow them. Well he was interested in gardening a little but this was in a whole other league on it's own.

"Don't worry Stupid, I'm giving you my farm so you can live off that for awhile. And being a farmer couldn't be easier, just plant, water, love, and pick it's just that easy. I've got a friend who will buy everything you grow." Honestly Jiraiya had never planted a thing, he had let the farm go to waste, but luckily for him, he wasn't the one who has to fix it up. Poor Naruto...

"I'm not sure, I mean I've been a ninja for so long. How can I change so quickly?" Maybe if he was fast enough, he could make it back to Suna in a week. Garaa owed him a favor or two.

"Like I said, Don't worry Naruto. I think your really going to like this town." He was sure Naruto would fall in love with the Flower Bud Village, just like he did the first time he went there. There wasn't a more beautiful or nicer place in the world, the townsfolk seemed happier than any others he had ever met.

"I still don't know..." He was nervous and feeling a little shy about meeting a bunch of new people who would end up probably hating him.

"If you don't like it... well I guess we could always find something else." This was Jiraiya last resort though, he really didn't have a plan B. But Naruto would love it there, he was sure of it.

"Well I'm still not too sure but... I can give it a try and besides if I don't like it we'll won't give up!" Naruto felt bad about this, but if he couldn't find his happiness there he could always find it somewhere else, there is a big world out there.

"Good, now relax, we'll be there in a few days and you don't want to start off all nervous and jittery do you." He thought he had handled the problem pretty well. What was the worst that could happen there.

It took about two more weeks to make it to the Flower Bud Village, after this Naruto didn't plan on traveling for quite some time. However as they got to the top of Moon mountain, he had his first chance to look at the town and what he saw took his breath away. He had never seen such a beautiful village in all his life.

The walk down the mountain wasn't as bad as the climb up, but it still was trouble. Naruto couldn't stop thinking that his new home was going to be beautiful, maybe more beautiful than the village. However once they reach his farm, Naruto was heavily disappointed.

His farm didn't look nearly as nice as the village. All it had was a small shack, a torn down barn, and a field of rocks and weeds. But the place really had a homey warmth to it, he could easy get use to it.

"It's not that bad. And hey it could be worst." smiled Jiraiya happily, the farm would take time to make it livable. Of course Naruto had his Kage Bunshin _(Shadow Clone)_ technique, that would help cut down the need for farm hands.

"Thanks, Jiraiya for everything." For the first time in a long while Jiraiya saw something that he thought didn't exist, a real smile on Naruto Uzumaki's face. Just seeing that smile on his face made things a whole lot better. Life was looking good for Naruto.

"Your welcome, I'm glad to see you like the place."At the time it was hard to see why, but Naruto was the kind of guy who could make anything happier just by being around it.

"It won't take me too long, and with your help we'll have this place growing things like crazy." Things wouldn't be that hard to do or at least Naruto thought that. He was also looking forward to spending so quality time with Jiraiya that didn't involve traveling.

"Sorry brat, but I'm leaving. Can't stay in any one place too long, understand?" Jiraiya had to get moving. If he was quick he could lead Akatsuki and Orochimaru away, plus he didn't want to stay at some hick ass farm in the middle of no where.

"What but I thought you would... Ha Ha Ha like I would need a stupid pervert like you!" Naruto reverted back to his fake smile, the one that showed how much pain he was in. Jiraiya felt like a bastard for doing this to the boy, but he wasn't going to let Akatsuki screw this up for Naruto or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Don't worry brat, I'll be back to visit you and stuff. Don't think your alone because I'm not here. Okay." After saying that, Naruto's face lit up slightly. Jiraiya was glad he could at least start Naruto off with a real smile, even if it wasn't that bright.

They stood there for a moment just breathing in the fresh country air, enjoying the beautiful sounds and sights, when they heard a small crash from the back of the house. At first Naruto thought it was a burglar, but that would be stupid since there wasn't anything good in there in the first place. Jiraiya thought it was a Konoha ninja that had tracked them down and decided to kill them, but a real shinobi wouldn't of made a sound.

Naruto decided that Jiraiya should go and investigate the cause of the sound. However Jiraiya thought it would be good training as a farmer if Naruto checked it out. In the end, it was Naruto who tipped toed to the back of the house to see what was there.

It turned out to be just a bunch of old trash cans, a few were knocked over but that was all. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves, _'It was just the wind.'_ He started to laugh, a shinobi frighten by the wind, just thinking about it made Naruto's sides shake. Suddenly a little brown blur tackled him from no where. All he could do was let out a giant cry for help.

Jiraiya felt bad for sending Naruto to investigate while he wrote some important notes for his next book. This sequel would change the world, or at least he thought so. As he started to write some extremely breathtaking work, he heard a blood chilling scream. His first thought was Naruto as he jumped over the house and landed into the pile of trash cans that were sacked next to the house. It took him a few moments to get out of the situation he had stumbled upon. When he looked at Naruto and saw why he had let out that scream, he bursted into laughter.

Naruto had his eyes closed as he was being attacked by the mysterious intruder, when he heard a strange sound. He had heard that sound before and wondered what it was. It sounded like an old man laughing, but who would laugh at someone who was being maul to death by some weird creature. After a few seconds, he realized that the creature was licking him, not ripping him to death.

"What the hell are you doing Ero-sennin! Get this thing off of me!" cried Naruto as he tried to wrestle the strange creature away.

"That... that thing almost killed me!" screamed Naruto as Jiraiya started to pat it on it's head. If there was one thing that Jiraiya liked almost half as much as women was dogs. His lifestyle made it difficult to take care of pets.

"Stop being a baby, it's just a puppy." smiled Jiraiya. It seemed fate had sent them a little present and now Naruto wouldn't be as lonely as Jiraiya worried he would be.

The said puppy was a brown and white fur mutt, it looked like a basset hound in a way. After relaxing a bit, Naruto thought the dog was sort of cute and wouldn't mind having it around. It looked around for a bit until it caught a glimpse of Naruto, with some sort of amazing acrobatics, it jump from Jiraiya's arms into Naruto's.

Naruto just smiled at the puppy and scratch it's ear. Jiraiya smiled too and said, " It looks like you've made a new friend, plan on keeping it." Naruto just nodded and the puppy yarned, "What are you going to name it?" Naruto looked down at the puppy and thought, what would be a good name.

"Sasuke, yes Sasuke will work just fine." Naruto said tenderly, he still had warm memories about his old friends and what better way to keep them around than naming animals after them.

"Are you sure, I mean I thought you were going to start a completely new life." Jiraiya was worried that having a reminder of his past would keep reminding him of his sadness. That was one thing that Jiraiya hoped that Naruto would never feel again.

"Yes I'm sure, besides I had some good times with them..." Naruto smiled a little and let out a small chuckle. He was sure times would be good and if they weren't then he would change them.

"I don't know..." "Hello is anybody there?" Jiraiya was interrupted by a short fat man in a ringleader uniform.

"It's just the landowner and his son." said Jiraiya as they walked towards the old man in the red uniform. Naruto was shocked Jiraiya would call him his son, it warmed up his heart greatly. Jiraiya had always thought of Naruto as the son he never had, and it would be easier to explain their situation this way.

"Oh, well I never knew you had a son, Jiraiya." The mayor and Jiraiya had been good friends years ago, before he started to move around the world. "You know I have a daughter... wait I'm getting off subject, I heard someone messing around at the old farm and decided to check it out. I'm glad to see you again Jiraiya how have you been?"

"Great, I've published my newest novel just a few weeks ago in fact. You might of heard of it, Icha Icha paradise." If there was one thing Naruto didn't like, it was perverts, especially old, very old, man who shouldn't be looking at some poor teenage girl like that.

"No I haven't, I don't like to read pornography, You know that!" Naruto sighed in relief, he was happy that this man wasn't a pervert. Maybe the rest of the town was like that. Jiraiya smiled sheepishly, he had hoped that things would of change but this might be for the better.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Naruto, he didn't want to be rude but it felt pretty awkward to talk to a stranger. The old man just chuckled and smiled, "I'm the mayor of Flower Bud Village. I'm also a old friend of your father's. What's your name?" Naruto knew he could like this guy, he seemed like the grandfather that Naruto always wanted. "Naruto."

"Naruto... that's a nice name. So what brings you two here, planning on moving back?" The village had seemed a little boring without the toad sennin around.

"Nope, just my boy here. He needs a new life and I thought this would be the perfect place."

"Sounds good, I'm sure he will love it here. Plenty of new faces and new adventures for him to have. Are you planning on starting up the farm?" The mayor smiled warmly, it would be nice to have a new member for the community.

"Yes, I think.. I've never farmed before but I'm going to give it my all!" Naruto wasn't hundred percent sure but he would try anyways.

"That's good, come with me I'll give you a tour of the town. Would you like to come too Jiraiya?" It would be good if he would catch up with everybody, many people missed him dearly.

"No, I need to be on my way. Naruto, I'll be back in a few months to check up on you okay." Naruto looked sad for a brief moment before he put back on a fake smile. Jiraiya saw through it and grab Naruto gently by the shoulder. He whispered in his ear, "Naruto, don't wear that smile. It's not bad to be sad remember that. Don't worry too, I'm sure you will love it here and I will be back soon, I promise."

Naruto just nodded and smiled a real one for Jiraiya. It wouldn't be that bad, life as a farmer would hopefully be good. Jiraiya smiled back and started to walk off towards Moon Mountain, he felt that Naruto was in good hands now.

Naruto started to wave as Jiraiya disappeared from sight. The mayor was sorry about Jiraiya leaving, he wished that he would of stayed for a little while at least. Tears started to run down Naruto's face and land on poor Sasuke's head, waking up the dog from it's nap.

"Naruto, are your ready to meet everyone?" the mayor smiled as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and lead him towards town, after Naruto put down Sasuke. Sasuke just walked over to the shack and laid down from a nap.

Sorry about the time it took me to write this and sorry that it sucked. Next one should be better...

Next time! Introductions


End file.
